The Transfer Student
by love-at-first-fanfic
Summary: What if Americano Beans (also known as Amel) transferred to Helios Academy to learn how to make friends with other people that are not only girls, and ended up meeting who most of us know and love, Rood Chrishi? Also I know that Americano-Exodus is not a manga or anime, just couldn't put it on both Misc. Manhwa/Korean Comics. I DON'T OWN BLACK HAZE OR AMERICANO-EXODUS.
1. Americano Beans

Notes:  
Sorry, if I made any mistakes.  
'blank' = thoughts  
"blank" = talking  
(blank) = me commenting on something

* * *

Amel (Americano Beans) POV

"Amel, you will go to Helios Academy to have a chance to hang out with your own gender that can do magic. Also, have some fun while your at it," my mother, Expresso Beans, said with her usual smile on her face. "Yes, mother," I said with my usual cold, indifferent face. "Good, you will transfer tomorrow and you can choose on whether or not you want stay living here or live there instead," my mother said, crossing her legs. "Yes, mother, and I'd like to live there for a few days to know whether or not I want to continue living here or not," I replied back. "I'm giving you a week to make your final decision," my mother said. I bowed and left the room, kind of relieved that I'm not in front of my intimidating mother anymore.

I walk to my room and started looking for Aquila, my eagle partner. "Aquila, where are you?" I said while looking around. After a few seconds, I start hearing sounds from the window. When I turn to the window to see what it was, What saw was, Aquila pecking the window with his beak. I walk up to the window and open it, so Aquila can get inside. Once Aquila gets inside he says, "I'm here." "I can see that... My mother told me that I'm going to attend this school called Helios Academy. We'll be living there for a week to see if we like it there or not. So, get ready for the trip tomorrow," I said. "Okay," Aquila said while nodding his head. When we finished packing we went to bed and slept.

When we woke up, we got ready, and left right away. Once we got to our destination, we hung out at a cafe, to relax for a few minutes. When we sat down, a young green haired boy smiled and said, "Hi, my name is Ben. I'll be your waiter. May I take your order?" "No thanks, we're only going to stay here for a few minutes," I said while staring at Ben. "Okay, but if you change my mind you can call for me or any one of us to take your order," Ben said.

When I was about to leave, the door opens and a blond haired male, that's around my age, walks in. Once the boy walked in, he tapped on Ben's shoulder and said, "Long time no see, Ben." When Ben turned around he literally started to glow from being happy and said, "Brother Rood, when did you get back?" The so called Rood, said with a smile that can make any girl blush, if he was just a little taller and older, "I just got here a few minutes ago." "Why are you here?" Ben said. "It's a secret," Rood said. "Eh..., that's not fair," Ben said with a pout. "Sorry, but it's really a secret," Rood said petting his hair.

All of a sudden Rood looked over at my direction and stared at me for about 2 minutes, until he finally walked over and said, "Hi, my name is Rood Chrishi. Are you perhaps the transfer student that's going to attend school today? (by the way it's really early in the morning, just in case you wondering)" "Hm? Yeah, how did you know? My name is-... You can call me Amel," I said not wanting to say my real name. "I know, because I'm the one that's supposed to guide you around the school, before school starts," Rood said answering my question. "Really? Okay. Can you give me a tour now? I have nothing else to do," I said. "Sure. Bye Ben see ya later," Rood said. "Bye Brother Rood. Come back whenever you have the time," Ben said. Once Ben said that Rood started to lead the way to school. Once he finished showing me around the school, we went our separate ways and said our byes to each other.

When we said bye, I immediately went to the receptionist and asked for my keys for my room. When I got to my room, the first thing I see is a blue blob of hair tucked into a blanket. Once I got closer I noticed that, that blob of hair was actually attached to a person. I looked at the clock and it says 7:50 A.M. exactly ten minutes till school starts. I put on my uniform on, went over to the blue headed man, and took the blanket off of him. "Mm, ten more minutes," the blue headed man said. "If you don't wake up now, you won't have time to get ready," I said shaking him. "What time is it and who are you?" he said while getting up.

"You can call me Amel, I'm the new transfer student and your new roommate. It's now 7:54 A.M." I said. "What! I'm going to be late!" he said while rushing. When he finished getting ready he said, "I'm Dio Varus. Nice to meet you." "Nice to meet you too. Now hurry up you only have six minutes till the bell rings. Before you ask why only you, it's because I still have to go to the teacher's office that's only a few feet away from here," I said. "Bye," Dio (I'm just going to use their first names when Amel calls them, cause I don't know what Amel would call them) said. "See ya later," I said while walking to the teacher's office. Once I got there, I introduced myself to the teacher and he said, "Nice to meet you Mr. Beans. I'm Professor Heil." "Nice to meet you too, Professor Heil. Also, can you please not say my real name to the students and just call me Amel?" I said hoping that he will agree. "Alright, I understand. Your name is kind of... unique," Professor Heil said hesitating a little once you tried to find a suitable word. "Thanks,"I said, relieved. "No problem," Professor Heil said. Once we got there the Professor said, "Wait here, till I give you the signal." I nod, then Professor went inside the classroom.

* * *

I'm ending it here. I might update this story or the other story I'm writing, tomorrow.


	2. Rood Chrishi

Notes:  
It's basically the same thing as the previous chapter, a continuous version and it's in Rood's perspective.  
'blank' = thoughts  
"blank" = talking  
(blank) = me commenting on something

* * *

Rood Chrishi POV (before he met Amel)

"Hey, Rood can you go to my office for a little bit?" Master said. "What do you want?" I said. "Can you watch over this new student, that's going to transfer to your school tomorrow?" Master said. "Transfer student, aren't those rare?" I said now wondering who this student is. "Yeah, but sense his mother is Expresso Beans," Master said. 'Expresso Beans that's a weird name. It sounds familiar though,' I thought. "Hm, isn't she in the top family in a place I forgot it was called," I said. "Yeah. I know you're busy with Lidusis Dien Artian, but can you watch over the transfer student too?" Master said. "What's his name?" I said. "His name is Amerciano Beans, but he prefers to be called Amel," Master said. "Why do I have to watch over him?" I said. "Because his mother knows who you are and that you are at this school, so she asked us to watch over him," Master said. "Wait a minute, she knows who I am? Does Amel know who I am?" I said. "Hmm, he probably doesn't, knowing his mother, she'll probably make him find out by himself," Master said. "Alright, I'll do it," I said. "Yay. Here's his information," Master said while handing me his information.

TIME SKIP (at the cafe)

Once I got to the cafe, I went up to Ben, patted his head and said, "Long time no see, Ben." When Ben turned around he literally started to glow from being happy and said, "Brother Rood, when did you get back?" "I just got here a few minutes ago," I said with a smile. "Why are you here?" Ben said. "It's a secret," I said. "Eh..., that's not fair," Ben said with a pout. "Sorry, but it's really a secret," I said while petting his hair. After I did that I felt someone staring at me, so I turned around to see who it was. Once I saw who was staring at us, I stared back and thought, 'He reminds me of Shicmuon, it's probably because of the hair.' After I thought that, I realized that I was staring at him for about two minutes.

Once I noticed that, I went up to him and said, "Hi, my name is Rood Chrishi. Are you perhaps the transfer student that's going to attend school today? (by the way it's really early in the morning, just in case you wondering)" "Hm? Yeah, how did you know? My name is-... You can call me Amel," Amel said. "I know, because I'm the one that's supposed to guide you around the school, before school starts," I said. "Really? Okay. Can you give me a tour now? I have nothing else to do," he said. "Sure. Bye Ben, see ya later," I said. "Bye Brother Rood. Come back whenever you have the time," Ben said. Once Ben said that I started to lead the way to school. Once I finished showing him around the school, we went our separate ways and said our byes to each other.

When I got to my room, Lidusis was in his bed still sleeping. When I looked at the time it said 7:50 (sorry I don't want to change the time), so I went up to him and said, "Wake up Lidusis or else you'll be late." When I said that, he grabbed my hand, when he noticed that it was just me, he let go and woke up. Once he got ready, we went to our class together. When we got there, Dio went up to me and said, "Guess what happened." "What?" I said not bothering to guess. "I said guess," Dio said. "You got a better grade then last time on her test," I said. "I wish... the transfer student is transferring today and he's also my roommate," Dio said. "Poor guy," I said. "That's mean Rood, I'm not that bad," Dio said. "Uh-huh, whatever you say," I said. "Hmph, fine be that way," Dio said.

After a while the teacher comes in and says, "Good morning class." "Good morning Professor Heil," the whole class, maybe excluding Lidusis, said. "Today we have a new student transferring into this class," he said. The all of a sudden the class starts talking about if it's a girl or boy. "Quiet class," he said before he made a signal. When Amel walked into the classroom he said, "Nice to meet you, you can me Amel." "What's your name though?" one of the students said. "It's a secret," Amel said. "Ehh," the class said, excluding the teacher, Lidusis and I said. "Let's start the class now, shall we?" Professor Heil said.

After class, I went to Amel, before anyone else could, and said, "Hey Amel, how's your day so far?" "It's okay, but the fact that I had to wake up a blue headed guy that wouldn't wake up is making the day a little lower then okay," he said jokingly. "Hey, why is everyone picking on me today?" Dio said. "I know the feeling, it takes forever to wake him up," I said ignoring Dio. "Hey don't ignore me!" Dio said. "I have a fellow comrade then," Amel said also ignoring Dio. "Prince Artian, their ignoring me what do I do?" Dio said. Lidusis sweat drops and says nothing. "Not you too, Prince Artian," Dio said. "Sorry Dio, did you want to say something?" I said. "Yeah, I wanted to say hi to Amel, but you guys wouldn't let me," Dio said. "Well you can do it now," Amel said. "Hi, it's nice to meet you again," Dio said. "We just met today, and it hasn't even been that long. Can you really say nice to meet you again, when it's only been like two minutes?" Amel said. "I don't think you can, I think you should've just said hi, Dio," I said. "So, I can say whatever I want," Dio said. "Sure," I said. When the bell rings the Professor came back to the class and began class.

When the bell rings for lunch, we all ran to the cafeteria and said, "Hurry up Amel, or else we won't have any food for lunch." When we got there an eagle popped out of Amel's jacket, and it said, "Where's my share of the food, Amel?" "It's a talking eagle!" Dio said. "Yeah, so?" Amel said like it was normal to have an eagle in his shirt. "Why do you have an eagle with you and are you even allowed to bring animals in the school?" Dio said. "Because I can, and I already asked for permission, so I'm okay," Amel said. "Eh, really? Can I pet it?" Dio said. "He's not an it, his name is Aquila, and it's Aquila that you have to ask not me," Amel said. "Can I pet you?" Dio said to Aquila.

"I rather not have you petting me," Aquila said. "Eh? Why not?" Dio said. "Cause I don't want you to," Aquila said. "We should eat before the bell rings, you only have three minutes left," I said. "Eh, really?" Dio said before he started to eat his food. "No, I was just joking," I said. Dio sighs in relief, then I said, "You only have ten seconds till the bell rings." "Eh," Dio said before he started to eat his food, as if it'll disappear of he doesn't. "Ten... nine... eight... seven... six... five... four... three... two... one..." I said, exactly before the bell rings. "Bye Dio," Amel and I said. "Wait for me!" Dio said.

* * *

Done. I'm still thinking on what I should write for this story, so it might be suckish for a while.


	3. Tag

Notes:  
Amel will most likely be OOC in this fanfiction from now on, he will probably act like how Rood acts at times.  
'blank' = thoughts  
"blank" = talking  
(blank) = me commenting on something

* * *

Amel's POV

Before we went back to class, someone grabbed our shoulders and said, "Rood Chrishi, Dio Varus, and the new student. Correct? We've been looking everywhere for you. We have some business to discuss. Could you follow us for a bit?" 'Wow, he talks a lot... Isn't that the middle class symbol?' I thought after he finished talking. "Ro... Rood... What do I do?" Dio said with tears in his eyes. "Well... Sure. I probably already know what you want... but I'll go," Rood said. After Rood said that they led us to whoever wanted to talk to us. "Manon-nim, we've brought him," they said. "Yeah. All right, you guys can go," the person that called us here said. "Hu... Huh?" the guy that brought us said. "Leave," Manon said. "But," he said. Then Manon glared and the other guy said, "Al... alright." After they left he said, "What I want... Shouldn't you know?" "No I don't," Rood said. Moment of silence... Then Manon said, "I did hear you were new... I guess it's true. Seeing how you are talking so fearlessly. Alright, I'll tell you straight out. It's best not to involve yourself with that monster anymore," Manon said. "Monster... is there really a monster in Helios," Rood said. "I don't like word plays. You should stay away from that monster," Manon said. "Is that advice?" Rood said.

"No, it's a warning. Also, the even newer student over there. Sense this is your first day of school. It also applies to you," Manon said. 'Why did he suddenly talk to me?!' I thought. After a while, Rood went around the hallways to look for Lidusis, but everytime he tried to ask, they would say, "I don't know," or they would just avoid eye contact and walk away. Then this girl with silver hair walks up to Rood and tells him where he is. Rood said something to her, but I was a little too far to tell what they were saying. When Rood looked down, he noticed Lidusis, but was hesitating a little. When he got over it, he yelled, "Lidusis!" then he grabbed me and jumped down the little area that showed you the outside (don't know what it's called). "Waahh! Why am I going too?" I said. When we got down, he said, "Cause you're part of team now." "Team?" I said. "Yeah," he said while dragging me around. "I can run by muself you know," I said. "Oh, okay. Sense you were there when Lidusis, you better not run away," Rood said with a dark smile. "Of co-urse I'll help you Rood," I said with my voice cracking a little. "Good, now run faster," Rood said.

'Rood, runs pretty fast. Wasn't he supposed to have an illness (let's just say that Amel already knows about Rood)?' I thought while running as fast as I can. "Rood, are you getting tired?" I said. "As in I'm exhausted, no. As in annoyed, yes," Rood said with a dark aura. "Should I tell Aquila to get him?" I said. "You can do that? Hmm.. maybe as a backup plan, yes. We don't want Lidusis getting injured," Rood said. "Oh don't worry, I can just tell Aquila to get him without harming him," I said. "Hmm... sure, but are you a hundred percent sure, that Lidusis won't get hurt?" Rood said. "Hundred percent sure," I said. "Okay... What are you waiting for? Do it now," Rood said. I nod, then shouted, "AQUILA!" After one second Aquila showed up and said, "What?" "Can you get Lidusis and make sure that he doesn't get hurt while doing it?" I said holding my throat from shouting to loud. Aquila nods then flys over to Lidusis.

After a few minutes, Aquila came back with Lidusis, while Lidusis looked like he looked in the eyes of Medusa. "Lidusis, we'll let go of you, if you promise that you won't run away. Got it?" Rood said. Lidusis nods, when he did that Rood let go of him, when he was about to run off again, he stopped when he felt my hand grab his collar. "What do you think you're going Lidusis? Didn't you just promise that you wouldn't run away?" I said with a smile that slowly darkened. Once Lidusis noticed my smile he pales, then starts to nod really fast. "I didn't know you had that kind of side to you," Rood said. "I didn't know either, maybe you're rubbing off on me," I said while shivering a little. "Hey!" Rood said. "Just kidding... Where's Lidusis?" I said while looking around for him. "Ah, he's right there and... running **again** ," Rood said. "Can't you just get him at class, it's going to start in a minute, so we'll see him sooner or later," I said.

Rood sighs then says, "Fine, but just give me a few more seconds then we'll go okay?" I nod, then follow him to wherever he's going. When we finally spotted him, we saw him with this green long hair guy, that looks like a bully. "What are you doing?" I said with my usual indifferent face. "What does it look like I'm doing?" he said. "It looks like you're bullying him to me," I said. "Do you guys know who I am?" he said with a tick mark on his head. "No," we said at the same time. He was about to walk inside, but then Rood pushed him off the railing and watched him fall. "Wasn't that a little mean?" I said. "...Nah, he was bullying Lidusis, so he deserves it," Rood said. Ding dong ding dong~~ ding dong ding dong. "Crap, that was the bell," Rood said before dragging Lidusis and I to the classroom. When we got there, I told Rood, "Can you pretend that you fainted, so we won't get in trouble?" "Huh? Suurrree," Rood said.

Once Rood got into position, we went inside and the Professor said, "You're late. What were you guys doing?" "We had to drag Rood all the way here, his chronic illness started to kick up. We're terribly sorry for not getting here on time, even if we had to carry Rood, he was pretty light, like a feather, yet we couldn't get here on time. We deserve to be punished," I said with a fake sorry expression. Professor Heil blinks a few times in slow motion then says, "It's okay, just make sure that you drop off Rood to the Nurse's office right now, and come back in an appropriate time. Got it?" "How could we ever thank you Professor," I said while bowing. "We'll be taking our leave then," I said. "Nice acting skills," Rood said. "Thanks, now let's go before Professor Heil starts getting suspicious," I said while pushing Rood and Lidusis to the Nurse's office.

* * *

Done. Sorry if you didn't like the story. I'll try better next time. Bye :3.


	4. Merry Christmas

Notes:  
Sorry for the late update.  
'blank' = thoughts  
"blank" = talking  
(blank) = me commenting on something

* * *

Rood's POV

"Do you want anything for Christmas?" Amel said. "No, not really," I said. "Then I can I just give you anything?" he said. "You know, you don't have to get me a present. Right?" I said. "Really?... I'll still get you a present," Amel said. "If you're giving me a present. Guess I have to get you one too," I said before sighing. "Get me some new clothes. I kind of threw them away," Amel said. "Why, were they broken?" I said. "No, I just learned that you don't throw away your clothes, when they get dirty," Amel said. "What?" I said. "Yeah, Dio just told me after I threw away my last pair of clothes," Amel said sighing. "Well, at least I know what to get you," I said. "Yeah," Amel said. Silence... "You want to go out and do something?" I said. "Like what?" Amel said. "Look at some clothes... I guess," I said. "Sure," Amel said.

"Hey Rood. What do you want for Christmas?" Dio said once he noticed us go out of the room. "Don't know. Bye," I said. "Hey! Rood don't leave me," Dio said. A lightbulb lit up above Dio, then he said, "I can get you a cape." "...Okay," I said. "But not just any cape. A cape I will make with my very hands," Dio said while wriggling his fingers. I blinked a few times then left with Amel. Dio didn't notice us leave, because he was laughing evilly (like kufufufu, just joking. Like mwahahahaha). While saying random stuff that doesn't make sense.

The shop was gigantic and sold stuff at a fair price. "Hello, gentlemen. What would you like to buy?" a lady in the uniform said. "Um... What do you want to wear Amel?" I said. "Um, I don't know. This is my first time buying my own clothes," Amel said. I sighed then said, "Anything that will suit this guy." The lady looked at us and giggled, then said, "Are you guys, you know, that?" "Huh?" we said confused. "Don't worry. You're secret is safe with me," she said before giggling some more. "Do you know what she means?" Amel said. "No, I was going to ask you if you knew what she meant," I said. We shrugged then followed her when she told us, "Follow me. I know exactly what you're looking for." "Um, are you sure that will suit me?" Amel asked her. "Of course. After all I am the manager of this place," she said. "Oh. Okay," he said. "What did she get you?" I said. "A suit," Amel said. "What does it look like?" I said. Amel showed me a suit that had a very nice feeling to it. It had a nice bow tie that matched Amel's hair color and sleeves that screamed nice and expensive, but still managed to look casual. The pants were nice as well (don't feel like explaing on how it looks like, just imagine it as if it was a nice suit that had the same color as Amel).

"Isn't the price expensive?" I said. "Oh, I'm sorry. I forgot that I was supposed to give you guys something that you wanted," the lady said while bowing. "Here is the thing that someone like you would actually wear (same clothes as the cover)," she said. "It's perfect, thanks," Amel said. "You're welcome. That'll be 59 dollars," she said. "Eh! Deal, that's cheap," he said. "Wait, that's expensive don't you think?", I said. "It is?" Amel said. 'Sigh, I forgot that he was rich,' I thought. "Oops, sorry I meant to say, $5.90. I read it wrong. Sorry," she said. "Now that sounds reasonable. Here," I said before paying her. "Thank you for shopping here. Come again," she said. "What do we do now?" I said. "We could go to the... Um... Park?" Amel said. "Hmm... don't feel like it. How about go find Dio and tease him," I said. "Sure. That sounds more fun then the park," Amel said.

"Dio!" Amel said while running after him. "What? Did you finally miss me?" Dio said with stars in his eyes. "No," we said. "Then why are you here?" Dio said. "We're here, to give you, you're gift," Amel said. "Really?" Dio said. 'Crap, Dio's suspicious,' I thought. "Hey Dio," Amel tapped his shoulder. "What?" Dio said while turning around. When Dio turned around Amel threw food at his face. Dio blinked then said with a smirk, "Your on." Dio then grabs the cake that was on the counter and throws it at Amel, but misses and ends up hitting Chevel. "Who threw that?!" Chevel said. Amel and I pointed at Dio and ran as far away as possible. "You, with the blue hair. Come over here," Chevel said. After Dio walked over there, Chevel threw food at Dio, and Dio dodged, so it hit Iel. Iel looks at Chevel and throws the cake at him.

The cake made a splash kind of sound and K. Chevel. "Are we doing a food fight? That sounds like fun. Of course the black magician wouldn't join such a childish thing though," Linus said. One of the Helios students, threw food at Linus then said, "Stop fangirling." "Heh. You're going to regret that," Linus said throwing food, and of course missing the target. "Hey! Watch it Linus," someone said. After a while, everyone ended up throwing food at someone or something. "What are you guys doing?!" a teacher said. Then stopped the fight soon after. "What would've happened if Rood fainted from seeing this. Huh?! Rood has a very weak body, he could've fainted or maybe even get hit by the food your throwing and end up dead (exaggerated much)?!" the teacher said. "Sorry," everyone said, while some secretly thought, 'Huh?! What are you talking about, he dodged all of the food that was thrown at him!' and 'How could I be so blind. A weak little boy could've been hurt. I should be ashamed of myself.' "Now clean up after yourselves," the teacher said. "Okay," everyone said.

"Rood are you okay? Do you need to go the the Hospital?" the teacher said before transforming into his original form. 'Master!' I thought. "What are you doing here?" I said. "I came here to tell you Merry Christmas," Master said. "You could've said that over the phone (don't know what that circle magic thing is called)," I said. "But this is your first Christmas away from me. I had to tell you in person," he said. "Whatever," I said. "Who's that, Rood?" Amel said. "Um, he's my... um brother," I said. Master's eyes widen then smiled and said, "Yes, I'm his brother." 'Wonder why he smiled (if some of you don't know why, then... Stuff),' I thought. I shrugged then said with everyone else, "Merry Christmas."

* * *

I will probably try harder next time. Merry Christmas! Bye :3.


	5. Just a normal day

Notes:  
'blank' = thoughts  
"blank" = talking  
(blank) = me commenting on something

* * *

Amel's POV

"Why do we have to do all the cleaning?!" Dio yelled. "Because we were the ones that started the food fight," I said. "Then why isn't Rood cleaning with us?" Dio said. "He has a chronic illness. Remember?" I said. Dio pouted then said, "He could at least wait for us!" "I am waiting," Rood said out of nowhere.

"Wahh! How long have you been there Rood?" Dio said with a bead of sweat on his cheek. "I never left," Rood said. Dio sighed then said, "Can you help us out here? We've been here for three hours now and we only got two-thirds of the room cleaned." Rood stared at Dio for a few minutes, then said, "No."

"I thought we were friends," Dio said with fake tears in his eyes. "Well you thought wrong," both Rood and I said at the same time. More fake tears went out of Dio's eyes, until I said, "We were just joking." "We were?" Rood said with a fake confused face on. "...Where's Lidusis?" I said after looking around.

Rood looked around as well, then said, "Maybe he's already in our room." After a few seconds, a hand appeared and poked Rood on the back. Rood looked behind him and said, "How long have you been here?" "..." Was all we could get from Lidusis. While Rood and Lidusis were 'talking', another person was in the room.

"Um...Can I help you?" I said. She looked at me and said, "Do you need help cleaning the room?" "Really! You would do that Iel?!" Dio said. She stared at Dio for a half a second until she went to Rood and said, "Join my group." Rood looked at her confused, then said, "Why are you asking me?"

"Because I saw how good your reflexes were during the food fight." She said. Rood thought about it, then said, "Weren't you the one throwing the food at me though?" "Yes, but my original target wasn't you." Iel said. "Can Lidusis and Amel join?" He said. "Hey what about me?!" Dio said in the background.

"Are they strong enough?" Iel said. "I think so..." Rood said. "Sure," Iel said. "It's a deal then," Rood said while shaking hands with Iel. "What about me, Rood? You didn't forget me right?" Dio said. "..." Silence was all Dio got. Dio went to a corner and started to mumble things under his breath.

My phone went off and said that my mother was calling me. "Sorry, I need to take this," I said before I went to a different room. "Amel, did you make any new friends so far?" She said. "...Yeah," I said. "Oh really? Who?" She said. "Tw-three males and...a female," I said. "Are they from royal family?" She said.

"One of them is," I said. "Who?" She said. "His name is Lidusis Dien Artian." I said. "An Artian huh... I expect you to make at least ten _male_ friends by the end of the week. Bye~" She said before she hung up. I stood there and stared at the door that leads to where the others are.

After getting myself prepared, I opened the door and saw Dio knocked out on the floor, Lidusis staring at Iel, and Rood and Iel cleaning up the room. "What happened here?" I asked no one in particular.

Rood's POV

"Hey, who do you think called Amel?" Dio said. "Probably someone from his family," Iel said. "Hmm...or it was his girlfriend or maybe even his fiance!" Dio said. We looked at him as if he said something stupid then I said, "Which family still does those things?"

"Eh! Don't look at me like that! Can you guys make up a better answer than I can?" Dio said. "Iel already did," Lidusis said in a quiet voice. "...Not you too! Fine, since no one wants me here, I might as well leave." Dio said before he tripped on a banana. "Who put that banana there?" I said.

A sip sound could be heard from behind me. I turned around and saw Iel sipping on her cup of tea, and thought, 'It was from you?!' I looked at Lidusis and saw that he was suspecting me. "It wasn't me... Did you do that Iel?" I said. "Yes." She said before she continued drinking her tea.

Amel's POV

After Rood told me that story, Dio started to wake up. "Where am I?" Dio said. "Heaven." Rood said. I looked at Rood and saw that he made the shush sign and continued talking, "You were in a terrible accident. You died from tripping on a banana... I'm so sorry for your loss." Rood said.

"Eh! I'm in heaven?! I can clearly see that I'm in the lunch room! And what do you mean 'sorry for your loss'?" Dio said. "You lost some dignity... Any way we're done cleaning." Rood said. "I didn't lose any dignity!" Dio said, but was ignored. "It's already this late. Gotta go. Bye," I said. "Bye." They said.

"I'm here mother," I said. "You're just on time. Did you make any new friends?" She said. "No, not yet." I said. My mother stared at me, then said, "Yeah, I did just ask you a few minutes ago." "..." I said. "You can go now." She said. I nodded then left.

"Are you sleepy?" Aquila said. "Kinda." I said. "Are you going out?" He said. "Yeah, I need some fresh air." I said. "Even though your sleepy?" He said. "I'm just going to a cafe." I said. "I'm going with you." He said. "...You can if you don't make your presence known." I said. He nodded then went inside my jacket and slept.

* * *

Sorry for the late update and for the story. I had stuff to do, so it turned out like this... Bye :3


	6. Going back on track

Notes:  
SORRY FOR THE **REALLY** LATE UPDATE! I was really busy and I didn't know what to write, so... I'm **really** sorry! There will be OOC and the scenes will be a little or a lot different from the manhwa, Black Haze.

* * *

Rood's POV

Once Amel left the room, Dio looked around the room, and said while attempting to get away, "Oh look at the time! I need to get going-" "You need to go where? Your room? Oh your not going anywhere until you have finished cleaning, Dio." I said while grabbing his collar with a dark smile on my face.

Dio paled and nodded fast. "Good. Iel you can go if you want. It wouldn't be good if a girl stayed out too late." I said. "I agree. Well, I'll be taking my leave then. Don't you dare forget about your promise to join my group." Iel said before she stood up and left.

After a few seconds I said, "Lidusis let's go, it's getting really late." "You're leaving me?!" Dio said. I stared at Dio, after staring I decided to walk up to him, put my hands on his shoulders, and sigh. Dio stared at me with teary eyes that were saying, "You were just joking right?"

"...Do you think that badly of me?" I said. Dio sweat dropped then said, "Yeah." "Then of course... I'm leaving you." "Ah! I meant to say that you **were** the nicest person I've ever met!" "Were?" I said with an eyebrow raised.

"Remember that time when you transferred here? You were actually nice, but after finding out your true ways, I found out that you were evil!" Dio yelled. "...I was nice to you?" I said, not recalling any kind of memory of being nice to Dio.

Dio stared at a random spot with a confused face and was probably thinking something along the lines of, 'Eh? Now that I think about it, since when has Rood ever been nice to me...?' While Dio was taking his time on thinking, I wrote a note, tugged Lidusis's shirt, and whispered, "Lets go to our room. It's getting late." Lidusis nodded and followed me to our room.

"Hey Rood, have you ever been- Eh? Where did they go?" Dio said while looking around the room for them. When Dio spotted a note he read it out loud, "Dio, you took way too long thinking, so we just left without you. P.S. Watch out for the Professors, they're now giving punishments to anyone that's not in their room at 10:00 P.M."

A cry could be heard from a distance. 'Was that a little mean? Maybe I should be nice to Dio every once and a while... Pft. Yeah, right. Good joke Rood, good joke,' I thought before I decided to go to sleep.

-With Amel (POV)-

"Hello! What would you like young man?" A lady with green hair said. "I would like a cup of coffee," I said. The lady nodded, then said, "Would you like anything else?" "No, thanks," I said before I left after getting my drink and hearing a 'Come again', like usual.

"You didn't get me anything," Aquila said. "Oh, you wanted something?" I said. Aquila sighed, then said, "Not really." "Hmm... we can share my coffee if you'd like," I offered. Aquila looked at my coffee and said, "Okay."

After a few minutes of walking, I bumped into someone. "Oi! Watch where you're going brat!" He said before he looked down to see who I was. When he noticed who I was he smirked and said, "Heh, if isn't Amel. Have you been following my orders?"

"...Who are you?" I said. "Haah?! I'm Manon!" Manon said. "...?" "The one that threatened you to stay away from that monster!" Manon yelled. "Ah! The one that hasn't appeared since chapter 3?" I said. "...Yeah." Manon said. "Amel, what are you doing here?" Someone from behind me said.

I turned around said, "Dio?" "Hm?" Dio said, confused by my reaction. "Oh, if it isn't Dio Varus." Manon said. "Ahhh! ...What's your name again?" Dio said. "Argh! I'm Manon! It hasn't been that long!" Manon said while he started to say other stuff out of anger. "Amel, let's go before he starts to go crazy," Dio said. I nodded then went back to the dorm.

Dio sighed in relief and then said, "What were you doing, Amel! You're as bad as Rood when it comes to getting into trouble!" "I was just walking," I muttered. I sighed then said, "Whatever... Are you already done cleaning?" "Erk. Uh, hahaha. Of course!" Dio said. "..." Moment of silence.

"Let's hope that Rood doesn't find out," I said. "Yeah," Dio said while sweat dropping.

-With Rood (POV)-

"Achoo," I sneezed. 'Someone's talking about me... I bet Dio ditched his cleaning duty.' I thought before I smirked.

-Next Day (Narrator POV)-

When Rood, Dio, and Amel got to class, the intercom went on and said, "Can Rood Chrishi and Americano Beans go to the office please. I repeat, Rood Chrishi and Americano Beans, report to the office."

"Hmm. Who's Americano Beans?" The class said. Amel blushed then grabbed Rood's hand and went to the office. "EHH! His name was Americano Beans?! Did you know of this, Professor?" The class said. "Yes, but please don't tease him. He doesn't seem to like that name a whole lot." Professor Heil said. The class all said, "Yes, sensei."

-With Amel and Rood-

"Ah. I forgot that your name was Americano Beans, Amel," Rood said. "Please don't mention my real name again, Rood," Amel said, still bright red. "Who do you think I am, Amel?" Rood said. "...Um, I like to think that you won't talk about this again," Amel said. "Well, you guessed right," Rood said. A question mark appeared above of Amel's head.

Rood sighed then said, "I'm not the time of person to make fun of sensitive stuff like that. I mean, I would be embarrassed too if my name was some kind of coffee bean." Amel looked at Rood with shock and some admiration mixed with it. "So you are human after all," Amel said. "That's mean," Rood said. "I was just joking," Amel said. "We're here," Rood said.

"...Hey Rood." Amel said. "What?" Rood said. "You knock on the door," Amel said. "...No. You knock on the door," Rood said. "No, I said it first." Amel said. "Well, I said it second." Rood said. "Exactly," Amel said. Silence filled the air, until Rood said,

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"NO."

"Okay. I guess you're the one knocking on the door then, Amel," Rood said with a slight smirk. "..." Amel looked at Rood with a blank face, then sighed and said, "Fine." Before Amel could knock on the door, the door opened and showed Professor Kan with a shocked face.

"What took you guys so long?" Professor Kan said. "We don't know," Rood and Amel said together. "They were making a decision on who will knock on the door," Professor Heil said from behind Rood and Amel. 'Ah! How long has he been there?' Rood and Amel thought. "Hmm. Well, come in you three." Kan said.

Once everybody was inside, Professor Kan and Heil started asking them questions. "How's your stay here so far?" Heil said. "Okay." They both said. "That's good. Do you guys know what everybody's been saying about you two lately?" Professor Kan said. They both shook their heads. "Well, there's this rumor about you guys playing tag around the entire school with Lidusis Dien Artian. Am I correct?" Kan said. "No." They said.

"I heard that both of you jumped off from the 2nd floor of the building with no problem. Is that true?" Heil said. "No." They both said with a straight face. "How about the rumor on where both of you guys started the food fight?" Kan said. "Never heard of it." They both said with the straight face still on. "Hahaha! Yes, I thought so, too." Heil said.

"Of course, something like falling from the second floor would be impossible for someone who came to school a month late, because of illness. Also, Americano Beans, since you're from a royal family, I would expect you to be proper and well behaved. Right?" Heil said. "Yes," They both said while sweating bullets.

"So please be careful. We'd be troubled if someone that has an illness and someone that's from a royalty to stop coming to school because someone's condition got worse while the other get's suspended for doing such things. Anyway, if an Idun like you guys get into trouble with a Hereis... it'll negatively affect both of your guy's school life." Professor Heil said. "You're now dismissed." Kan said.

Once Amel and Rood went out the door, they went their separate ways. After a few minutes of Rood walking by himself, Dio popped out of nowhere and started to talk non-stop about how worried he was. When he finally got Dio to shut up, Dio said one last thing and said, "Where's Amel?" "He's..." Rood said with a little dark expression.

"...He's dead?" Dio said. "He's alive," Rood said. "Don't just randomly kill off a guy. Do you think the school will stay this quiet if that happened." Rood said. "B-but you had a scary expression!" Dio said. "Whatever let's just go." Rood said. "...Where?" Dio said. "To Lidusis." Rood said.


End file.
